


playing bait

by ElasticElla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't believe I'm bandaging up the Black Canary!” Cisco exclaims as he sews her wound shut a little too emphatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing bait

“I can't believe I'm bandaging up the Black Canary!” Cisco exclaims as he sews her wound shut a little too emphatically. 

“Because I'm so good that you wouldn't expect me to get hurt?” Laurel jokes, rolling her shoulder. 

Cisco pauses, “Um- yup! That's definitely why.”

She huffs out a little laugh. “You know, we are alone here Cisco, you can call me Laurel.”

He gulps, and the lab suddenly feels too warm. “You don't know that, there could be another meta-human waiting to kill us downstairs.”

Laurel laughs loudly at that, “Well, we can't have them leaving knowing my identity. We'll have to bait them out.” 

Sometimes Cisco doesn't think he can love the Black Canary or Laurel any more, and then she'll say something like that. “And how do you suggest we do that?” 

Laurel grins, hopping up on the desk, “You could kiss me. Any villain worth their salt would definitely attack then.” 

Cisco's pretty sure his heart skipped a bunch of beats, and he prays his voice stays level. “Don't those scenarios usually end with my person kidnapped?” 

Laurel bites her lip, hair tumbling forward. “I wouldn't let them take you.” 

Cisco grins, “If you promise,” and steps in between Laurel's legs, kissing her gently. 

Laurel kisses him back, fingers weaving into his soft hair, and when they break for air, they're wearing matching smiles. “See?” she says, “told you we're alone.”


End file.
